VDO Gateway
This is about the room in the single-player mode. For the theme, see Vesper Gateway. The VDO Gateway is the first room of the Vesper Defense Outpost. The VDO Gateway is an open-topped, three-tiered room. Through the jagged ice of the top opening, one can see the sky with many stars and the sun of the Alimbic Cluster. Tiers Top tier The top tier is a ring with two breaks, the breaks are filled with floating circular platforms. The only way to reach the top tier is by using the jump pads found on the middle tier. The only reasons to travel to the top tier are to use the two portals located there or for the time-saving shortcut that using the jump pad and jumping down to the Samus' Gunship gives. The first activate-able portal is located on the main ring and leads to the Weapons Complex's second floor. The second portal is located on one of the floating platforms and leads to Ascension. Middle tier The middle tier is comprised of a large, circular platform that appears to only be solid due the frozen chemicals on it, the platform is where Samus' Gunship resides; two ramps leading off the platform, one leading directly back from the Gunship and the other leading off from the front-left (from the inside of the Gunship) part of the Gunship; and an outer perimeter. Both ramps lead to the outer perimeter of the middle tier. Directly in front of the Gunship - but on the outer perimeter - lies a column, on either side of the column lies a jump pad; these are the jump pads that lead to the top tier. Behind the column (from the middle platform) is the blue door that leads to the Bioweaponry Lab. Also there is an Alimbic prophecy above the door and a computer terminal on the middle platform in front Samus' Gunship. Bottom tier The bottom tier is a concave bowl bottom to the VDO Gateway. The bottom tier is completely covered in ice and appears to have once been open to the outside as the top is, but was frozen over by chemical leaks. There is absolutely nothing of any interest on the bottom and it probably only exists to stop the player from falling out of the VDO repetitively. The way up to the middle tier is found around the edges of this icy arena, there are four very wide ice-covered ramps that lead up there. Between each one of these ramps is a dry section which have absolutely in them. Connecting rooms *Bioweaponry Lab (via Blue Door) *Weapons Complex (via Portal) *Ascension (via Portal) Scans ;Hunter Gunship :"HUNTER-CLASS GUNSHIP REGISTERED TO SAMUS ARAN. RETURN TO THIS SHIP TO SAVE YOUR PROGRESS AND TO RECOVER YOUR ENERGY." ;VDO :"VESPER DEFENSE OUTPOST IS SITUATED ON THE OUTER EDGE OF ALIMBIC TERRITORY. SERVING AS A REFUELING STATION AND MUNITIONS DUMP, SUBZERO TEMPERATURE IS MAINTAINED TO PREVENT OVERHEATING OF FUSION-POWERED WEAPONS SYSTEMS. STRUCTURAL FAILURE OF FUEL CONTAINERS HAS RESULTED IN A VAST RADIOACTIVE SPILL INTO SPACE, LEAVING TOXIC AND EXPLOSIVE FUEL FROZEN TO THE SIDES OF THE STRUCTURE." ;Alimbic Prophecy 03 :"YELLOW LIGHTNING SHALL STRIKE WITH DEMONIC FURY UPON THE GREENWOOD." Multiplayer The VDO Gateway is also available as a playable stage in the game's multiplayer mode. It is unlocked by visiting the room in the story. It is identical to the story mode's VDO Gateway and has three levels. On the base floor there is a round, open space with slopes, with Jump Pads leading to the uppermost floor. The slopes lead to a second floor, which has bridges that lead to a platform above the the base floor with rungs. The third floor consists of two curved platforms that are frozen over, which shows the frozen toxic fuel leak that has covered the station ingame. es:Puerta de Puesto Vesperal Category:Rooms Category:Vesper Defense Outpost Category:Landing Sites Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Extras